


Protective Marinette

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am so sorry, I have a problem called angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the gruesome murder.</p><p>I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May Day Five: Protective Marinette

_“You know I’m bad at communication, it’s the hardest thing for me to do  
And it’s said, it’s the most important part that relationships will go through  
And I’d give it all away  
Just so I could say  
That I know, I know, I know, I know that you’re gonna be okay anyway…”_  
\- Haim, The Wire

**

Sunlight shone off her pale skin like daffodils blossoming in spring.

Marinette, her hair pulled free from her usual pigtails, glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile.

Her blue eyes twinkled and sparked with a fire to rival the sun itself, and her hair blew to the side, tumbling over one shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her beautiful face. He’d never noticed her freckles before.

Bright red splatters broke up what should have been a harmonious scene. If not for all the red, Chat Noir could almost pretend that this wasn’t actually happening. 

She stood for a moment more, her arms spread wide as she protected him from the oncoming storm. In this case, the storm was in the form of a local butcher who had been shut down due to possible health code violations.

His meat cleaver had flown through the air within seconds of Chat’s arrival, so fast that the hero of Paris hadn’t seen it coming. Even his cat-like reflexes wouldn’t have gotten him out of the way in time.

He had braced for pain, whispering a silent goodbye to his father, his friends, and his Lady.

Marinette had appeared out of no where.

He watched her, standing in front of his kneeling form with her arms outstretched, looking like an angel.

He caught her as she tumbled backwards and into his arms.

“He has no weapon now,” she whispered, looking down.

Chat’s eyes followed hers, and he sucked in a breath when he saw the meat cleaver embedded into her abdomen.

“I think…” Marinette said before allowing her eyes to drift closed for a moment, before snapping them back open. “I think the akuma is probably in this.”

Chat gently lowered her to the ground and pulled her limp body into his lap. Everything was happening too fast.

“Princess,” he said, panicked. “You have to stay with me until Ladybug shows up. She can cast her cure and…”

He was silenced as Marinette raised an arm up and toward him, wincing at the action.

She touched his face so softly that it barely registered. But as she pulled away, she breathed out, “She’s not coming.”

Chat saw the blood coating her hand, and knew that his face must now be covered in it. Not that he cared.

Her statement confused him for less than a second before he connected all the dots in his head. He had always thought of himself as a smart guy, but he had never felt more stupid than when he realized who he was really holding.

“My Lady,” he said, the tears he could no longer keep at bay rolling down his cheeks.

Marinette just smiled.

A small red blur, her kwami, appeared in front of his face.

“Chat Noir,” she said very seriously, commanding his attention. “You must break the item and use Cataclysm on the akuma. It’s the only way. But understand, without Lucky Charm, the damage that has been done will be permanent.”

Chat shook his head, sending tears flying. “No way, there has to be something else we can do! Transform her, then she can use Lucky Charm…!”

The kwami looked at him with clear pity as she said, “I can’t. Not unless she says the words. And as you can see, she won’t be saying them now.”

Chat looked down at Marinette’s prone form and noticed that her chest was no longer moving.

She was gone.

He nodded at Marinette’s kwami, knowing that he had no choice but to end this.

In a haze of anger and grief, he removed the meat cleaver from Marinette with a nauseating squish, then broke the handle over his knee.

Her blood was everywhere.

As the akuma fluttered away, the butcher turned back into his normal self and Chat Noir had to push down every single dark inclination he had to use Cataclysm on the man. 

He wanted revenge. He needed to howl and cry and break everything in his path because none of it mattered anymore. Nothing in his life mattered now that sweet, kind, loyal, inspirational Marinette was gone.

Instead, he all but whispered, “Cataclysm” and caught the akuma in his right hand.

He felt it crumble to dust in his grip, but it gave him no peace.

“I’ll return to the Guardian,” said the tiny red kwami next to his ear. “He will pick a new Ladybug.”

Chat Noir had no idea who or what the Guardian was, and he didn’t care. He didn’t even have it within him to scream at the kwami for seeming so cold.

Instead, he reached down and pulled his Miraculous from his finger, silencing its warning beeps.

“Tell him to pick a new Chat Noir, too,” Adrien said as he dropped the ring on the pavement, and walked away without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made Tikki seem way too cold, I apologize. I'm sure the kwami love all their kids, but being as old as they are and seeing what they must have seen...I have a hard time pinning down how they really must feel about stuff.


End file.
